Instead Of GT
by coolcat1
Summary: I'm not really fond of GT so this is my version of it. It's basically the Z team against more bad guys and fun things that they do whenit's peaceful.
1. Surprise Birthday

Authors Note: I don't own DBZ and I'm positive that everyone reading this knows that! The idea for this story came from reading my friends summery for one of her stories. This is basically my version of GT. Goten and Trunks aren't pimps and Pan is not the most annoying person on the planet. And Bra is born basically right after beating Majin Buu. And the martial Arts Tournament that takes place ten years after beating Buu didn't happen. I hope you like it.

Five years had passed since Majin Buu and everything was peaceful. So peaceful that the Z team was slipping into old age and away from training.

Bra and Marron became best friends and are quite the preppy type. They're always up in one of their rooms looking at magazine and trying to keep up with the fashion.

Goten is 12 and Trunks is 13. A year or two after beating Majin Buu, theywere exploring and ran into two other Saiyans, Zi and Shasta. Both of them were the same age as Goten and Trunks but had also known Goku and Vegeta when they were kids. A curse was set on them turning them back into children. The curse had originally intended to keep them the age of one and two for ever but it wore off after about 5 years.

Gook was chilling out allot more but every once and a while he'd go and challenge Vegeta to a fight. He did take the time to teach Trunks, Goten, Zi, and Shasta how to do Instant Transmission 

~* Present Day *~

Zi was flying towards Goten's house for his surprise birthday party. It was ChiChi's idea. She stopped as she saw his house just below her. Next to it was another house where Gohan had moved in with Videl.

Suddenly she heard something zooming towards her. It was a weak ki blast. Zi swung her arm at it sending flying back and hit Shasta in the face.

"Heh!" Zi laughed as she saw the stunned look that Shasta wore. "Come on. I'll bet Trunks is running out of ways to keep Goten from coming home."

They flew down and walked into the house. ChiChi greeted them. "Hi! Goten and Trunks should be coming back any minute. What were going to do is have everyone stand by the cake and we'll turn out the lights. Then when Goten walks in and turns the lights on we'll al shout surprize!" She took the present that they were holding and set it on the table.

Zi looked around and saw a huge cake. It looked allot like the won that Gohan and Videl had for their wedding. It looked like the rest of the Z gang was there to. Marron and Bra were sitting on the floor looking at some doll magazine or something. Goku and Vegeta were talking about something. Gohan was telling Videl something that was making her laugh. Piccolo was smiling with his arms crossed. Bulma was helping ChiChi wrap some of the presents and Krillin was talking to 18.

"Here they come." Said Vegeta.

"Everyone get in your positions." Said ChiChi turning off the lights.

They all waited there in the dark for about a minute when they could here talking right outside.

"I wonder where everyone is." Said Goten seeing threw the window that all of the lights were off.

Trunks shrugged afraid that if he said anything he might give away the surprize.

Goten opened the front door and flipped on the lights. A puzzled and happy look spread across his face as he saw all his friends and family jump up and shout "Surprize!!!"

"Wow! Every ones here and look at this cake! This is great!" he shouted.

The day went on and everyone had fun. Trunks, Shasta, and Zi all caked Goten in the face. And ran around the house being chased by him with cake for their faces. He eventually caught them all by knocking them to the ground with ki blasts.

Then they all went back inside to open his presents. ChicChis and Goku got him a new fighting robe. Shasta, Zi and Trunks had all pitched in and bought him a brand new skate board since he managed to brake his by trying to fly and skate at the same time. Piccolo got him a training suit thing that was identical to his. Krillin and 18 gave him 10 pounds of candy! Gohan and Videl gave him a cap that had his name on it. And Bulma and Vegeta collected all 7 dragon balls so he could wish for what ever he want.

"What should I wish for?" asked Goten.

"What ever you want." Said Shasta

"But I don't know what I want!" Goten thought about it for a minute then it came to him. It would be perfect! "Come out Shenrong!" Goten shouted.

The sky turned black and Shenrong came out. "What is your wish?" he asked.

"I wish for a new close by planet that all my friends and family can go to, to fight so they don't have to worry about destroying this one."

His eyes turned red then back to yellow. "Your wish has been granted."

"OK. Thanks. We don't have another wish right now." Said Goten.

"OK." Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls spread across the Earth.

"Cool wish!" said Trunks.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" said Zi.

"Let's go check it out!" said Shasta.

"Yeah!" shouted Trunks and Zi.

They all used Instant Transmission and appeared on the new planet that Goten had wished for.

There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	2. Fighting On Planet Goten

Authors Note: I don't own DBZ and you all know that…. I don't think I have anything else to say except enjoy!

Goten, Trunks, Zi and Shasta all appeared on Goten's new planet that he had wished for.

"What are ya gonna call it?" asked Shasta.

Goten looked around at the place. It looked allot like the Ki planet that Goku and Vegeta had fought Evil Kid Buu on.

The sky was a dark blue almost purple color. There were trees scattered everywhere and a nice big hill that turned into a cliff. 

"I dunno…." said Goten, "Help me think of one."

"We should call it Goten!" shouted Zi.

"That sounds a little…. Boring." Said Trunks looking around.

"Why?" asked Goten wondering if there was a good reason or if it should just be named after himself since it was his.

"Because. The Saiyan planet was planet Vegeta and The kings name was Vegeta. You're like the king of this planet so you should call it Goten!" Zi explained.

"Planet Goten…." Goten mumbled seeing how it sounded. He liked it and decided it would be the name of the new planet!

"Now let's try it out!" shouted Trunks getting into his sparing position.

"Yeah!!!" shouted Shasta, "Everyone for them selves!!!" And at that she sent a ki blast which hit Goten in the back of the head.

He turned around and smiled evilly at her then disappeared. He telliported behind Shasta and kicked her in the back. She hit the ground and slid a few feet leaving a trail behind her.

~ ~ ~

At the same time Zi began to fight with Trunks. She sent a ki blast at his face then kicked him with both feet in the stomach. He went flying back and hit a tree.

"Is that your best!? If it is you better give up now!" he said knowing that she was much stronger but shouted it anyway. He drew his sword from the sheath that he had on his back then flew at her. He swung his sword like crazy in every direction with Zi dodging all of it.

~ ~ ~

Shasta got up and looked at Goten.

"Why don't we skip the warm up and jump strait to the part where we do our worste!" she said.

Goten smiled that evil smile again. "OK!" Suddenly there was a bright golden flash and when it cleared a stronger Goten had replaced the kind and heartfull one. His heir was standing up the same way Goku's does. It was golden and his eyes were green. Goten's Ki had clearly raised at least 10 times.

"My turn!" smiled Shasta. Her hair began to wave back and forth like there was a violent wind blowing through it. Soon it was standing up. Her hair was also goldend and eyes green. She looked exactly like Trunks. They both were wearing the same style robe except Shasta's was white and Trunks' was a deep green.

Shasta and Goten began to charge at each other at the same time. They both punched each other in the face sending them flying back a few feet. Goten quickly jumped to his feet and prepared to charge again but Shasta telliported from the ground to behind him. She kicked out his feet causing him to hit the ground face first.

She then picked him up and swung him around a few times by the feet and when she let go he went flying into a rock wall.

~ ~ ~

Zi caught Trunks sword between her finger and flung it towards a wall send Trunks flying also. Everything was still for a moment but then all of a sudden all the rocks that had fallen on top of him went flying in all directions. After the dust had cleared Zi saw what had sent them flying. It was Trunks' sudden change in ki level for now he was a Super Saiyan.

Zi laughed then also raised her ki turning her into a Super Saiyan also. He long hair didn't stick up which made it look like she was a Super Saiyan 3.

Trunks then telliported in front of her attempting to kick her in the face but as soon as he reappeared she telliported a few feet away. She then summoned all of her ki and sent a colorful beam of red and blue flying towards Trunks.

"Half Arrow!" she screamed.

As Trunks heard her scream he turned around to see the beam zooming towards himself and didn't have time to do anything. It hit him right in the face and sent him flying backwards. His body slid across the ground leaving a trail like Shasta's except longer. Blood was dripping from the corner of his eye and his mouth.

"I have an idea!" he shouted calling a time out. He glanced from side to side seeing that everyone had stopped fighting. "Why don't we have the ultimate battle!?"

A look of puzzle crossed every ones face as the wondered what he meant.

"Let's fuse and fight!"

An evil smile stretched from ear to ear on Zi's face. That _would _be the ultimate battle. "OK!" She telliported next to Shasta and they quickly did the fusion dance. Goten and Trunks did the same.

After all the blinding light disappeared, two strong fighters had replaced the weaker four. The ultimate battle: Gotenks vs. Shast-Z.

The combined voices of Zi and Shasta laughed. "This time I won't hold back _any _power!" She quickly went Super Saiyan 3 and began to stretch and punch the air.

Gotenks smiled. "All of your power won't be enough to beat me!" He also went SS3 and stretched.

Soon they were ready to fight. Shast-Z cracked her neck and flew a few feet into the air. Gotenks Rose up to the same level.

"Prepare to die!" he warned and spit out 15 Suer Ghost of himself.

"Ch! Nothing's going to happen to me if you use those" she said then sent a ki blast blowing them all up.

That's when she dropped her guard! When she sent the ki blast, Gotenks telliported right in front of her and head-butted her. She went flying towards the ground but stopped herself just before hitting.

"Hell Demon!" she shouted and a big dog with a two sided ax appeared in front of her.

The Hell Demon attacked Gotenks. He swung his ax, slashing into Gotenks' arms since he was blocking. Shast-Z telliported behind him and kicked him in the back. Gotenks' arms flew out and he himself hit the ground.

From the crater that he had created, he sent a ki blast up destroying the demon. Then he telliported back up to where Shast-Z was floating. Gotenks then raised his hand in the air and started spinning it around very fast. Soon a giant ki ring was floating above him.

He suddenly directed it over Shast-Z, brought it down and closed it. The ring kept getting smaller and smaller and Shast-Z soon couldn't breath. She was locked in the ring and couldn't break it. It started cutting into her arms as it was so small that it had to start cutting into her. Shast-Z tried to summon all her strength to break it but she couldn't concentrate. She was feeling light headed and could barely do anything.

Dadadana! And I leave you in suspense! Will Gotenks go so far to kill Shast-Z or will she be able to break it in time. Next time on Instead Of GT!


	3. A New Enemy

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written in so long but I've been busy. Also I've been switching back and forth between writing chapters for Zi's Past and Instead of GT. So here it is I hope you like it! J 

The ring around Shast-Z kept getting tighter and tighter. It was now so small that it was only a little bit bigger than some ones wrist. Her eyes were shut tight. It cut very deeply into Shast-Z's arms and she was screaming in pain.

Suddenly her eye opened and there was blazing fires in both of them. Her ki began to grow dramatically with every second. There was lightning bolts flashing from all her power. She concentrated all her power in breaking that ring and that's what happened.

Pieces of the ring flew in all directions and exploded when they hit the ground. Both Shast-Z and Gotenks teliported about 50 feet into the air. Shast-Z was rubbing the side of her arms and staring Gotenks in the eye.

"Nice try" she finally said, "But now it's time to finish you!" And with that she teliported to the left of him and kicked him in the side. As he began to fall to the ground she grabbed his hair and held him right in front of her face and she smiled that famous evil smile. "Bye Bye!" she said then shouted, "HALF ARROW!!!" and sent the colorful beam right in his face and he went flying back and hit the ground back to normal and unconscious.

She landed softly on the ground and also returned back to normal. Suddenly Shast-Z disappeared and both Shasta and Zi stood in the same position that she had. Goten and Trunks were also laying on the ground unconscious.

Both Zi and Shasta smiled at each other then they picked up one of the boys and used Instant Transmission to get to the look out.

Dende came out and smiled then healed both of them.

Goten let out a load moan and was soon looking around confused. He looked up and saw Zi smiling at him.

"I think we won…." She said in a teasing tone.

Goten smiled back. "That's only because you guys are cheap and use moves that could kill a normal person from pretty far away." He got up and looked at her.

Trunks also came around. He looked up and saw Goten and Zi staring at each other then looked at Shasta. He smiled and also got up. "You cheapos!"

Shasta fake yawned. "Yeah…. And?"

Trunks smiled and shook his head.

"I'll bet you guys are hungry after fighting like that!" shouted Dende.

They all turned to him and Gotens' stomach growled loudly. He laughed. "Yeah! I guess I am!"

They all raced inside and stuffed themselves with all the great food that Dende had just prepared and had laying out on a long table.

As Shasta pilled a mountain load of food on her plate she thought about how great every thing was…. Almost to great to be true. Zi had finished eating before all the others and went outside.

About 15 minutes later all the others came out and saw her sitting on the edge of the look out with her feet dangling over.

"What's wrong, Zi?" asked Shasta.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." She said turning her head a little to see the others. "I've just been feeling kinda weird. That's all."

"What ya mean?" asked Goten sitting down beside her.

Zi looked into Gotens' eyes and she felt a strong bond between them. Zi felt she could say anything to Goten. But would he feel the same way about her?

"I don't know…." She finally said, "I've been felling something out there. Someone as strong as us. Someone hiding."

Everyone gasped.

Many times in the past Zi had proven that she had some kind of predicting powers. Like she could see the future sometimes. One time, only about two or three months after Goten and Trunks found her, she had dreamt that someone strong would come and challenge them. And two days later Shasta came along. She had challenged them but backed out when she realized that it was Zi, who was a very important Saiyan on Planet Vegeta, who she challenged.

"Is this person on our side?" asked Shasta.

"No!" said Trunks before Zi could answer. "I've been felling it too. He's coming."

Suddenly some one zoomed up and landed behind them all on the lookout.

"YOU!!!" Zi shouted and jumped up.

"Hey!" he said coolly. He was a blueish looking person with a shark fin on his head. He was wearing baggy gray pants and a vest that looked like the fusion vest.

Zi gritted her teeth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!!"

"Aw C'mon! Do you actually think that you could kill me?!" he said.

"Zi who is this?" asked Goten.

"He's-" she started but the guy cut her off.

"Rontar is the name." he said.

"Rontar!? What kind of dumb ass name is that!?" Shasta shouted in-between laughs.

Rontar grit his teeth and scolded her but she continued. "What are you!? Some kind of dinosaur!?!?"

"Shasta…." Zi breathed slowly, watching Rontar, "He doesn't like to be called a dinosaur."

Shasta was now on the ground laughing historically and apparently didn't see that see that his face had turned bright red and was about to blow his top.

"I…. AM NOT…. A **DINOSAUR**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and began going crazy. He was acting like Gohan does when he's really mad and gets that super power up. He leapt at Shasta who was sitting on the ground staring at him dumbfounded.

"NO!!!" screamed Zi and she teliported in front of Shasta, grabbed her, and teliported away. Big chunks of the look out went flying when Rontar hit the ground. He spun around and glared at Shasta with huge eyes filled with hatred.

"NO ONE MOCKS ME AND LIVES!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and charged at her again.

Tada!!!! Ad again I leave you in suspense!!!


End file.
